The problem is to devise better ways to produce cheap, clean, energy, in order to reduce the environmental damage being caused by dependence on fossil fuel use, and avoid dangers nuclear fuel use can bring.
The gleaning of energy, physically, from natural forces, to convert into useable force, is a cost effective proposition.
All our energy comes indirectly from the sun, and capturing it the most directly, and with least amount of work and materials, is the logical path, with least amount of impact on our natural world. The sun's energy must be concentrated to be of any use as a utility, and the most effective way is to magnify it by reflecting the rays from a given area to a common focal point. This can best be done by using a parabolic shaped mirror, vertex directed perpendicular to the sun's rays, and securing a heat exchanging device at the focal point, to convert the energy.
The problem is to form a parabolic mirror, large enough, and cheaply enough, to compete economically with other energy producing technologies.
The embodiment of the following Utility patent application was filed as a U.S. Provisional Patent, Application No. 62/001,775, dated May 22, 2014.